


The Other

by Luviemme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luviemme/pseuds/Luviemme
Summary: Louis Tomlinson’s sudden death leads to four audiotapes being left for his boyfriend, Harry Styles. However, the mysterious tapes not only ended up containing the answers for what happened to Louis, but they also reveal a big and scary secret capable of changing Harry’s world forever.In the end, this is a story about how “dead things” can bring alive dangerous feelings.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	1. • tape 01 - side A •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey 😋  
Sooo... I first wrote this in another language and posted on Wattpad, but now I decided to translate it and give it a try here.  
(just to clarify all the mess you’ll find 😅)  
But I really hope you like it tho 😋💕

⏮ ⏸ ⏭

If you’re listening to this audiotape right now, I guess I died. Well, not me but the other me. I mean… never mind.

Just stay calm, I know you’re probably worried and scared but I promise you this is way different than what it seems.

I can say it kinda looks like some “13 Reasons Why” type of shit, and it’s similar tho, but it is not the same. Trust me, Harry.

(laughs softly)

Look, I know this is weird ok? So let’s just experience all these mixed feelings together. I mean, not exactly at the same time, but you got what I said.

Harry, first of all, I have something really important to tell you. Something that’s gonna sound the craziest for you.

The man you saw lying in that black coffin was not me. It was the “other” me.

And second of all, I’m alive.

(silence)

Please take this seriously, Styles. I know you too damn well, you’re probably thinking this is some cruel joke on you, but is not. Niall would never do this to you.

Yeah, all the thing about Nialler’s little secret box was my plan. I wanted you to find out the truth about what happened to me during these past two weeks. I asked him to make sure you would listen to at least this first tape after my “funeral”.

(Louis sights heavily)

Despite the unbelievable things you heard just now, I hope you’re still there, listening carefully to every word I say; ‘cause all of this madness that’s happened to the two of us has a meaning.

To be clear, I needed to do what I had to do. And it was all in the name of our love.

(silence again)

Emotions apart, let’s head to the real deal here, Harry.

There’s other tapes like this one. Inside them you’ll find instructions to places you need to visit. Each place containing the following tape that leads you to the next one and etc. In these tapes you’ll find the answers for what happened to me, who was the dead guy with a face just like mine, and how can you come and see me again.

I only ask you not to give up on me, Hazza. I need you so bad this time. You must believe in me. I’m alive waiting for you.

(Louis gasps)

Well… the timer next to me it’s showing we don’t have much time right now so I’ll go on with the instructions.

(a moment of silence)

Please, go to our apartment and look for my gray Nike’s hoddie. That one you hated. In one of it’s pockets you should spot a polaroid with an address on it. The photo shows you the next place you need to go to.

Only listen to the other side of this tape when you get there. Otherwise you’re not going to understand the whole thing.

Got it?!

(silence followed by a quick giggle)

Hope to see you on the other side, Hazz.

I love you!

(sights heavily)

Ohh, just to make sure you believe it’s really me… I know you have a heart-shaped birthmark between your thighs.

⏮ ▶️ ⏭


	2. • tape 01 - side B •

⏮ ⏸ ⏭

Hey, Hazz.

Hope you’re still here with me… or else I’ll be talking to myself.

(nervous smile)

The only thing that’s left for me to do it’s believe in you trusting me no matter what.

(deep breath)

Well, if you followed the coordinates on the polaroid you’ve found previously, you should be standing in front of a coffee shop called Barn’s.

It’s gonna sound weird but, somehow at some time this year, I worked there. Not exactly me. The other me.

Okay, let’s just call him The Other from now on.

So… The Other used to work at Barn’s before he ruined my life. He was known as “Steve”, but that wasn’t his real name.

(coughs softly)

Harry, this already sounds like nonsense to you, but I promise it gets worst.

So before i tell you more about The Other, I’ll ask you to go straight to the back alley. Don’t enter the coffee shop. Just go to the end of the alley and look for a pink box.

(a moment of silence)

Have you found it yet?

I’m aware you can’t really answer me, so I’ll continue anyways.

(laughs a little)

You must be looking at some photos by now. I took them after the little incident I’m about to tell you.

No, your not mad or anything. If that’s what’s going through our mind.

The guy in the pics looks exactly like me!

Don’t ask me why we look the same. That I can’t answer. But I can assure you he’s face it’s an exact copy of my face in real life.

(sights heavily)

You’re going to get used to the idea after you hear the other tapes.

(a moment of silence)

I don’t know if you remember but I was supposed to travel back home about two weeks ago. You booked the flight for me and I left our house heading to the airport.

During the Uber ride my mind kept telling me not to let you alone. I didn’t know why my body was so reluctant about leaving you but it was a very strong feeling. So by the end of the day I wasn’t at that plane to Massachusetts. I was going back to you.

The thing here is… that morning my uber left for about a couple of minutes and then I came back to you, didn’t I?

Therefore, if I was with you before the day ended, then why did I just told you my mind changed  **by the end ** of the day?

(quick silence)

Yep. If you’re smart enough, you already know that wasn’t me knocking at our door. It was him, The Other.

(silence again)

I don’t know how he knew I was leaving that morning, but he took the chance and stole my place. Stole my life.

(breaths with intensity)

I still can’t get in my head… why haven’t you noticed anything different? How come you not to feel like he didn’t acted like me? You didn’t even realized he was wearing different clothes than mine.

(sarcastic laugh)

He probably made up some shitty ass excuses for you, and you believed him. You believed everything he said.

Maybe the fact that he looked like me helped him somehow. However, besides that, he was not me in any other way.

He wasn’t me, Harry!

(sobs softly)

Perhaps it’s unfair of me to blame you at this point…

It’s just that I can’t help feeling like this sometimes, you know?

(a long moment of silence followed by some contained sobs)

Long story short, I went home and saw you kissing The Other through the front window. That got me devastated and I ended up catching another plane and spent some days at my auntie’s house.

After a whole day of drowning in anger and frustration, for some reason, I still couldn’t find enough strength to burst that door open and shout the truth out.

I was indescribably broken.

(coughs a little)

This is getting way to much emotional. Oh my gosh!

Sorry, I swore to myself I wouldn’t do something like this.

(laughs with embarrassment)

Anyways… our time it’s coming to an end so I’ll leave the next instructions already.

Go to the Saint George’s Park, at the public men’s restroom area. There, in the last stall, you’ll find the next tape. It will be hidden inside the coupled box.

(quick moment of silence)

I think that’s it.

Hope to see you soon, Styles.

Bye!

⏮ ▶️ ⏭


	3. • tape 2 - side A •

⏮ ⏸ ⏭

First of all, I’m really, really sorry about the location of the tape. That was the only place Niall thought it would stay hidden.

I hope the plastic bag mainted the tape safe and dry.

(chuckles softly)

Geez, just right now I’m thinking about how stupid that was. If the tape get soaked it won’t work and everything I’ve done would go to waist.

(sights with concern)

I guess all that’s left for me is hope you're listening to this…

Well, if you’re there Harry, go to the bandstand in the middle of the park. That one you used to take me to. Right beside it there is a pine tree, that’s where you need to be at.

(a minute of silence)

You must’ve arrived to your destination, so I’ll keep going on with the story.

Ohh, before I actually continue, check the whole in the pine tree. It has to be a little plastic bag inside of it. Open it and you’ll find some photos.

(coughs)

Now let’s continue for real.

(laughs a little)

The photos might look familiar to you, huum?!

I took those after I comeback to Forguone.

Earlier that day, I headed straight to our house and spot you two leaving with the car. I followed you guys not knowing what exactly I would do about all the situation. And then, a couple miles later, The Other and you were pretty happy together while walking down the park.

Many times I wanted to just go in front of the two of you and make a heck of a scene, but I didn’t do anything. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. So I followed you till the bandstand, quietly and sadly away.

In that morning I took all the pics I could and ran off to Niall’s house. I showed him the proof about the mysterious and crazy situation I’ve been passing through since my travel. He obviously thought I was crazy or either was joking with his face, but eventually the truth was clear as water.

After all the shook and sadness, Niall let me stay for the night at his place. And Harry, I can tell you that for sure it was one the worst nights I’ve ever had. It’s was caos trying to sleep knowing you would be holding someone else’s body but mine.

(Louis sobs a little)

Anyhow, I have one question for you, Harry…

How come you not notice that The Other didn’t have a tattoo like mine? I mean, that day at the park he was wearing a tank top. I have a butterfly on my right shoulder just like you have one on your belly. He had nothing tho.

(some minutes of pure silence)

Maybe if you weren’t so blind and I weren’t so coward, we would be together by now… who knows…

(a couple more seconds of silence)

Nevermind. The time is sticking out and I have some more instructions for you before you go.

You won’t be happy about it, but the next place I need you to go it’s kinda terrifying for you. Unfortunately the spot is at the top of the Lodge Heynes building.

I know, I know it is the highest building in Forguone, and you’re afraid of heights, but once you’re up there it will all make sense. I swear.

(takes a deep breathe)

Sorry, Harry.

See you in the other side.

(giggles nervously)

⏮ ▶️ ⏭


	4. • tape 2 - side B •

⏮ ⏸ ⏭

Harry, tell me your not listening to this part without being on the terrace of the Lodge Haynes. You must be there, okay?!

(sight deeply)

Again, I’m really sorry for making you stand on top of one of your biggest fears, but this is one of those moments where the scenery makes total difference.

(laughs a little)

Anyways, you need to find another pink box. It must be next to the right edge of the building.

(silence)

Found it?

Fine!

(brief silence)

For now you must’ve got the little binoculars. Point it to the south side of the city, lower the angle a little bit and direct your attention to the building on the other side of the street. It’s an old and destroyed one. You’ll know it is the right one when you see a big tent in the terrace.

(a couple seconds of silence)

Continuing the story… after spending the night at Niall’s, I figured we needed a plan, something to stop The Other as we gather information about us being so identical.

Niall ended up convincing me to follow The Other around town to see if we could press him against the wall. My only problem was that for days he wouldn’t do nothing special, just buy groceries or walk in the park alone.

But someday he went far away from where we lived, Hazz. He went at this hideous building your seeing right now. He got there by 04:00pm and stayed till dawn.

Suddenly I had the amazing idea of waiting for him to “go home” and then go check the mysterious tent on the roof.

(coughs a little)

So… the entrance of the building was secured by these big ass terrifying looking men. I was scared as a cat when I first stepped in front of them. But my goal there was to pretend I was The Other, so I forced myself to try and enter the place, and it worked. They didn’t realize it was another person, I didn’t even say anything.

(gasps deeply)

As I entered the building my mind was pretty damn confused, but soon enough I recognized the “up stairs” sign and ran all the way up.

The place was at a disgusting condition. Each floor had a strong scent of drugs and the people I encountered were really suspicious.

By the time I finally got to the terrace I was in total state of panic. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but I needed to find out something about him. Unfortunately the sense of fairness didn’t made me feel any better.

At least all the stress was worth it in the end.

Inside the tent there was an ID card in the name of Steve Forbs Garganhëin, which instantly reminded me that in The Other’s work place, they called him Steve, so that could be a useful piece in the case I was working on.

Sadly, in the future, this ID would turn out to be something totally different than what I was expecting. But this is beside the point right now.

What really got my attention that day was a second mattress placed next to another one. On top of it there were some clothes that were way too big for The Other, and a switchblade with the name “Shayne” carved in it.

Until today I still don’t really know who Shayne was, I only discovered that he lived together with The Other and that he made part of The Other’s plan. I’ve never saw his face, just his silhouette and…

(gaps loudly)

Fuck! I’ve spent the whole time talking and forgot to check how much time I had left.

(laughs nervously)

The next tape it’s at Lucker Crill’s bay, behind the second lifeguard tower. When you find it, start to listen right there at the beach.

I know you’ll have to make a little effort to get there since it’s out of town, but if you really love me, you’ll get there. I trust you, Harry.

See you soon!

⏮ ▶️ ⏭


	5. • tape 3 - side A •

⏮ ⏸ ⏭

Hi, Hazza.

If you’re listening to this tape, you made it to the Lucker Crill’s bay. And you’re probably admiring the sea, just like you used to when we would go there together.

I miss those days…

I’ve never thought I would say such thing, but Lucker Crill’s bay was an important part of my journey. Before and after The Other.

(sights deeply)

This time I’ll go straight to the point ‘cause this tape is important, and I refuse to mess around with my winding.

(laughs softly and then goes quiet)

After all the things I found out at The Other’s tent, I needed to rest a little so Niall came and picked me up, soon heading to his place while I told him about what I’ve seen.

Later that day, after doing some researches, Horan discovered that the guy from the ID, Steve F. Garganhëin, was actually a man who was found dead by his neighbor. He was a victim of murder, in New York City.

That, Harry, got me so scared for you. The Other could be a freaking murderer and he was sleeping, and kissing, and living with you. You were in danger. And the worst thing for me was that I couldn’t do nothing to save you.

I got really sick for some time. Everything, everywhere reminded me of how I was useless and weak all the time. 

Nialler saw how bad that affected me, so he had an idea of distraction: it wasn’t nothing too big, we were just going to the beach for two days, and then we would come back to Forguone and talk to you.

I eventually gave in and Niall drove us all the way to Lucker Crill’s bay.

(a moment of silence)

Long story short, we spent a whole day there in the hotel because I was felling so, so bad, that I couldn’t even get off the bed. It was just in the second day that we finally went to the beach.

Harry, the thing about our lives is that nothing is never too simple, so, as you’ve guessed, something had to happen that day.

Just as we were staring at the people in the beach, we saw a certain someone smiling and jumping around with another person. Yeah, The Other was there at Lucker Crill’s bay with us. And he was with somebody that wasn’t you, Harry. Somebody whose face we didn’t have the chance to see ‘cause as soon as we recognized The Other, we ran away to our hotel rooms.

Niall saw the chance he wanted for me in a while then. You were probably alone at Forguone, so I had the chance to take my life back and warn you about The Other.

(sobs softly)

Geez! I forgot to check the timer again!

(sights bothered)

Sorry, Harry. I’m really sorry I did it again.

You’ll have to find the map that’s buried in sand at the same place you’ve found the tape. Go to the address that’s painted in red. Only listen to the other side of the tape when you get there.

(gasps deeply)

Oh, gosh. At least I’ll have more time to prepare myself for what I have to say and show you next.

I need some preparation so bad.

(nervously smiles)

Just know that I miss you, Harry!

A lot!

⏮ ▶️ ⏭


	6. • tape 03 - side B •

⏮ ⏸ ⏭

(brief silence)

So… as I was saying in the previous side of this tape, Niall and I traveled back to Forguone as soon as we could. He drove us all the way up in full speed.

But just as we arrived there, Niall received a message from you. It was a… well, it… it was a wedding invitation.

(sights deeply)

You asked The Other to… to marry you, Harry.

THAT FREAKING WEDDING INVITATION WAS THE END OF ME!

(some object breaks making a loud noise)

(Louis’ crying takes place in the audio for a while)

You.. you know…

(Louis sobs for a moment)

I can’t even describe how much it hurts to remember the sensation of reading that horrible text you sent.

My heart breaks every time I think about it.

(a moment of silence)

Looks like I didn’t prepare myself enough to say this out loud tho.

(sadly laughs)

Anyways, what I did after that was way more terrifying and cruel, so… guess I can’t judge you.

(silence for a couple of seconds)

You’re probably asking yourself about what I did, right? And you may also be asking yourself about why the hell are you standing in a random industrial shed, uhh?

Well, after that message of yours, I decided to do something that would lead me right to this exact shed. Something big and dangerous.

(coughs a little)

Still in that day, about 2 hours later after my mental breakdown, Niall and I agreed on finally facing The Other. I needed to put an end to this whole situation as soon as I could.

Consequently, we ended up heading back to Lucker Crill and spent the rest of the night searching for a place away from it all.

It wasn’t until dawn when Niall had found the perfect location to interrogate The Other.

(takes a deep breath)

Our plan was simple: The Other was supposed to meet Niall at the industrial shed for some random reason, and as soon as he arrived, we were going to take him hostage and get all the answers we could extract.

I have to say that it was not easy to contact The Other, but Niall knows how to get things done, so at some point he was just talking with him on the phone.

(coughs for a moment)

Harry, there must be a pink box somewhere in this shed. If you find it, just watch the video on the little camera. The results of my encounter with The Other are all recorded in there.

(silence for a moment)

Before you start watching it, just keep it in mind that what happened was way out of my control. I swear it wasn’t my intention to… well, you’ll see it.

I hope you forgive me, Hazz.

(contained sobs resonate)

Press pause and then come back once you’ve finished watching the video.

(a minute of silence)

⏮ ▶️ ⏭

…

[Video ON]

_ A blur takes place in the small monitor. Some voices start echoing in the background of what seems to be the industrial shed. _

_ Everything’s confusing for a couple of seconds, then two figures can be seen from afar. _

_ — What… what's happening here? – a familiar voice sounds lost. _

_ — Who the fuck are you? – another familiar voice resonates with anger. _

_ The camera finally gets a stable image, showing a man tied in a chair and another man standing in front of him, both looking like Louis. _

_ — Keep recording, Niall. We might need this later! – the Louis who’s standing says, making it clear that he’s the real one. _

_ — Don’t worry lad. – Niall’s voice sounds closer. He’s the one with the camera. _

_ — Niall, what is going on here? Why am I tied up to a chair? Who’s this guy with a face like mine? – The Other asks afraid and confused. _

_ — Enough with the bullshit! I know that you’re not the Louis I know! – Niall responds. _

_ — Why do we look the same? What do you want from Harry? Who’s Shayne? Are you the murderer of Steve Forbs? – Louis shouts all the goddamn questions he had. _

_ The Other’s face turns from scared to serious instantaneously. _

_ — You wanna know who am I? I’m you! – The Other smiles sarcastically. _

_ — Tell me who you really are! – Louis commands. _

_ — Nope.  _

_ – So I’ll have to extract the truth out of you. – Louis pulls a gun out of his back pocket. _

_ At this moment Niall’s hands lower down the camera, focusing on his feet. _

_ — Bro, what the fuck are you doing?! – Horan screams. _

_ — Niall, we have to take this seriously. He’s not gonna answer me if his so calm. _

_ The camera starts focusing on The Other’s worried face for a moment, then it goes back to the previous view showing the two boys. _

_ — Did you kill Steve Forbs? – Louis aims at The Other’s body. _

_ — Ye… yes! – the boy freaks out, trying to get rid of the ropes around his wrists and ankles. _

_ — Why do we look the same? _

_ — I don’t kno… _

_ — Tell me the truth! – Louis interrupts him. _

_ — It’s complicated, okay?! I can't really explain it to you, cuz I don’t understand it either! – The Other quickly answers.  _

_ — I don’t care! – Louis’ tears start to roll down his cheeks — You don’t have any idea of what you made me go through. I died inside every single day you were living my life! _

_ Both Louis and The Other were crying so hard that their words didn’t sound right. _

_ — You stole everything from me. Including my one true love. – Louis’ eyes closed in pain. _

_ — I love him too! – The Other shouts. _

_ In a split of a second, a gunshot takes place in the audio and then the screen goes black. Niall has dropped the camera just as he saw what was going to happen. _

_ One, two, five, even 30 seconds pass, and the only thing making noise is Niall’s loud breathing. _

_ — Have I… killed him? — Louis’ voice sounds distant and worried, as he breaks the deafening silence. _

_ – I… I… I don’t know. – Niall starts to walk away from the camera. _

_ Horan takes the gun out of Louis’ hands and throws it in a dark corner. _

_ The little monitor shows The Other’s body on the ground while still tied up. Niall goes to check his pulse and then looks at Louis’ face. _

_ Suddenly, Horan starts coughing as The Other’s hands get around his throat. _

_ Louis begins to panic and gets out of the range of the camera, appearing again seconds later with some sort of stick in his hands. _

_ Niall battles with The Other for his life furiously, but The Other’s hands remain wrapped around his throat. _

_ The camera doesn’t show really well what’s happening, it’s only possible to see some silhouettes and hear some grunts. But then everything stops and the quietness comes back for a moment. _

_ — Oh no! – Niall says with difficulty. _

_ — I… I… – The stick in Louis’ hands falls to the floor as he stares at The Other’s steady body. _

_ — You hit him too hard! – Niall screams. _

_ — I didn’t see there was… that there was a nail at the end of the stick. I swear I didn’t see it! – Louis’ cry intensifies.  _

_ — Jesus Christ! Now you actually killed him, Louis! _

_ — No, no, no, no!!! – Tomlinson falls on his knees. _

_ — We… we have to get rid of that! – Niall points to the camera. _

_ He reaches the device after a quick run and then everything goes black again. This time being for real. _

[Video OFF]

…

⏮ ⏸ ⏭

If you’re listening to me right now the video must’ve ended.

(seconds of silence)

Harry… I’m sorry. I’m not that guy you saw back there at the video. I swear I’m not. It all just… it was a moment of rage and desperation. I did what I did to save Niall’s life.

(sobs constantly)

I really hope you continue with this tape regardless of what you saw. ‘Cause that was not the Louis you love.

I’m not asking you to believe in a murderer, but to believe in the love of your life who spent a rough time trying to go back to you. Trying to get back a life which was stolen by a heartless creature.

(silence)

Look, there’s only one place left for you to go. If you want to…

(more sobs)

I’m at Liam’s cabin in the woods. That one located into the forests of Aspen Springs. Don’t know if you remember, but we spent a winter here with him before his death.

Surprisingly he left this cabin for me as a birthday gift.

(takes a deep breath)

You don’t have to wait this time to hear the other tape. You can listen to it anywhere you want to.

(a moment of silence)

I’ll be waiting for you, Hazza.

I love you!

⏮ ▶️ ⏭


	7. • The End... •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it 😭💕 the final chapter of season one is here!!!  
Hope u guys enjoyed all this mess I’ve made and called a fanfic 😅😬💖💖  
Thank u sooo much for all of the support 💓💘✨💘💓 (wish I could give each one of you a hug tho 💖💕💓💘💓💘💖)  
See u all soon in the second season ✨💝✨

⏮ ⏸ ⏭

Harry, I’m not sure if you are on your way back to me, or if you still love me after everything you saw…. or even if you’re listening to this tape at all…

(brief silence)

All I really know is that I love you enough to hope for the best.

– • –

_ Why do you have to be so far away from me, Louis? _

_ Why couldn’t you just be right by the tip of my fingers? _

_ I can’t wait anymore to know how your reaction will be when you see me. _

– • –

You know, I can’t stop thinking about the day we arrived at Forguone. We left Montana behind and didn’t look back. No space for regrets just a new and exciting start.

I even remember this one day you were feeling so cold that only my hugs could warm you up.

(breathes deeply)

We spent that whole weekend on each other’s arms…

– • –

_ Is it smoke what I’m seeing? Oh yeah, I must be near the cabin. _

_ Geez, I’m here, Louis! _

\- • -

Sorry. I’m talking too much again, aren’t i?!

(smiles softly)

All I’m trying to say with all these things, is that those memories can express how much good things happened to us through the course of the years. We don’t have to focus on the bad things. We have each other and that’s all we need.

\- • -

_ I’m finally here, Louis! _

_ The cabin looks cool tho. It has an urban touch that gives me the chills. _

_ I wouldn’t mind to live here with the love of my life. _

\- • -

Anyways, all I want you to know is that I love you, Harry! I always will!

Even if you’re not coming…

\- • -

_ Ohh but I came, Lou. I’m right here ready to see you. _

_ You are going to have the future you deserve! _

\- • -

(some seconds of silence)

See you soon… I hope…

Love you forever, Harry Edward Styles!

⏮ ▶️ ⏭

\---•------•------•---

. Narrator On .

Just as the tape ended, the police officers bursted into the little cabin, taking Louis by surprise. The poor guy was immediately restrained by one of the cops, having no say about the situation.

The cup of tea that once was on Louis’s hands shattered on the floor with the police officer’s brutality. In the pieces of porcelain it was possible to see the reflection of a confused man being dragged out of his own cabin.

Even though he was shaking and screaming, the cops found a way out to fit him in the back seat of the police car.

And just as he was about to yell with a random cop, the vision of a tall long haired man handing over some audiotapes made him freeze for a while.

Unbelievably there he was, Harry Styles, smiling like the devil while watching Louis get arrested.

— No, no, no! You wouldn’t… – Tomlinson could not believe his eyes – Why? Why, Harry? I thought you loved me!

— He might’ve loved you, but my heart was Steve’s only! – the diabolical smile still there.

— Steve? But… unless you’re… you’re Shayne? – the goosebumps took over Louis’ body in an instant.

Suddenly, the police car started to move away from the cabin as Louis began to panic. The confusion and doubt surrounded his mind and heart; the multiple possibilities about Harry’s whereabouts were driving him crazy. He lost it all again.

  
  


the end...


End file.
